Incongruous Blood & Sweat
by bebo9147
Summary: James wakes up to find the bed is empty, and his blonde haired lover is no where to be seen. With the help of Carlos and Logan he investigates, only to be sucked into another universe! The only way to get to Kendall is by passing each level that will test his strength physically, mentally, verbally and will also test how strong his love for Kendall truly is.
1. Love Will Always and Forever Be the Key

Chapter One – Love Will Always and Forever Be the Key

_The room was enveloped in a darkness no one could begin to describe. It was dark in the brightest way possible. It felt inviting in the most mysterious, dangerous, standoffish way imaginable. The room seemed endless with grey bricks covering the walls. The bricks were dark and hardly seen as a single spotlight beamed proudly into the centre of the room, shining perfectly on what James had needed. The brunette hesitated, doubting whether this was the real thing or not. The ground beneath his feet was even cold to stand on, the cool radiating threw his shoes and onto his feet._

_Something warm and cordial hugged his body, and when he looked down his outfit had somehow changed into a perfectly fitted tuxedo. To top off the black tuxedo was a black bowtie, walking stick with a golden knob shaped like a beautiful doorknob from Kendall's house and a top hat. He couldn't focus on whatever fear he would usually get from his hair becoming a mess as Kendall was in front of him. As the room was so dark, the only light coming from the beam over Kendall's scrawny frame, he knew his appearance in the room was unknown to his lover. _

_James sighed softly, making Kendall's head perk up like an animals. Kendall's ankle had a thick chain around it, one that scratched into his skin, slightly slicing it. Small amounts of dry blood was smeared over his creamy, slightly tanned skin. His hair was a mussed mess, his face tired and weak just like the rest of his body. His body was bare, shown off for the world to see. _

_"I-I know you're there." Kendall whispered as he whimpered softly. Kendall's voice was hoarse and tired. James couldn't stop staring at the blonde, nothing but amazement crossing his mind. Amazement in the fact that someone would actually do this to such a beautiful human being. No- not amazement. Disgust. Absolute and utter disgust._

_"I- I'm coming-"_

_"No! You have to leave-"_

_"-That means leaving you! And I'm not gonna leave after coming this far." James' words were as deep as an important vow one would exchange during a marriage ceremony. Silence was drawn over them both as they felt the presence of someone else in the room. The person who started it all, and was about to end it._

_A dark silhouette advanced behind the shivering blonde. Screams ripped from the two males before the small, muscular man who hid within the shadows crept out to stand behind Kendall. _

_"What do you want from me? Just fucking let me go already!" The boy with dirty blonde hair pleaded, water pooling around his eyes as he tried to hold back his sobs of pain, fatigue and longing. James sprinted forwards, revealing himself in the light. The blonde helplessly stared up at James, the strongest need imaginable showing through his expressions._

_"Shhhhh..." The man whispered lowly. The brunet that stood before the blonde's eyes widened as his eyes caught a glimpse of something shiny moving around the shady figures body. A knife had come into view, making the brunette leap forward as the knife came into close contact with the blonde. Only a strong force held James back. _

_"Let him go! I can't take it anymore! I need him- I- I can't- I can't live without him!" James cried with panic lacing through each and every word. The man chuckled, lips becoming visible as he smiled wickedly, leaning forward to finally reveal his face. The revelation had the brunette pulling himself forward, only to be pushed back. It was as if he was the one chained to nothing instead of Kendall. And the harder he pushed, the more he fell back._

_"Sorry, but I can't do that. This is Kendall's fate, and now he must face what he has been meaning to come into contact with." The familiar voice rung through the room, making the two boys' stomach's twisted and clench. _

_"Why on earth are you doing this? Are you crazy?" The two yelled in perfect sync; no matter the scenario, the two were always connected. _

_"Remember, love is the key. Love will always and forever be the key." The familiar boy, who seemed like an unknown stranger said in a low voice as he moved quickly towards Kendall. The tanned hand holding the sharp knife moved swiftly in a quick motion towards the scrawny male, the knife coming into soft contact with the boys neck. He gave James a small smile, an innocently twisted smile. James tried his hardest to reach Kendall as the man moved the knife closer to the blonde he had captured. Kendall closed his eyes tightly as James leapt forward. The force finally allowing him to get closer to the blonde. _

_The knife was so close, yet so far away. Just like the brunette was from Kendall. Everything happened in the quickest second imaginable. Everything happened so fast, that no words were able to define what had happened. _

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

A rather loud gasp ripped through the silence within Kendall Knight's bedroom. The morning's sun slipped past thin curtains to allow small amounts of light to flood into the room. The room was decorated with an old desk, a queen single bed, a few band posters here and there, a few piles of old clothes or useless items shoved under the bed along with boring, pasty brown walls and a smooth carpet. The bed was covered in messy sheets and positioned by the door and chest of drawers.  
Brown chestnut locks flicked away from hazel eyes. Eyes that were full of worry and concern with the addition of tiredness from being ripped out of sleep. James' head snapped back and forth as he flared his arms and legs through the warm, dark red sheets.

"Kendall?" The boy called, hoping a little too hard to hear any sort of response. His call of Kendall's name was answered with nothing but silence. Worry from not knowing where his lover was removed him from Kendall's bed- making him almost trip over as he positioned himself in a standing pose. "Kendall?" The brown haired male called again.

"What? Hey, are you okay?" Kendall's voice was a relief to James' ears. The boy with dirty blonde hair questioned his lover as he walked back into his bedroom, closing the door behind him. The back of the door had a full length poster of Ed Sheeran, one of the blonde's favourite music artists. He approached his bed, a confused look capturing his expression as James' face showed a released fear.  
Kendall pulled the sheet's back, pulling them so he could crawl back into bed. The sheet's beneath him were a creamy type of white that crumpled beneath him. He sat up a little, keeping the dark red covers off him as the heater made the warmth have a welcoming, warm feel against the cold weather outside in Minnesota. The cool weather tended to creep into the house every now and then, making the heaters very useful during autumn, winter and spring. He patted the bed next to him, signalling for James to lie down again and relax. The brunette responded by lying down, pulling the sheets up with him and wrapping them both within them. He pulled Kendall close to his chest, a small huff leaving his lips.

"Sorry- I had the weirdest dream." James said softly.

"Same as the other ones?" Kendall queried.

"Yeah." James' single word answer and sigh made Kendall snuggle into the nape of the boy's neck.

"Tell me about it." The blonde smiled softly. James wrapped his arms tightly around Kendall's body, pulling the half naked boy on top of him. Their bare chests were flushed against each other as James wrapped his arms and grey-sweatpants around blonde's body.

"Not now. Let's stay here then go out for a while. I promise, I'll tell you later." James said softly as he held the blonde tightly. James was lying on his back with Kendall resting on his stomach. James held Kendall tightly, enjoying the sweet embrace. An embrace he'd only be able to enjoy with Kendall in his arms, no one else.

"Babe- you're gonna squeeze my guts out." The slender boy breathed out.

"Oh- sorry. I'm just so happy to see you." James released his grip a bit, keeping Kendall in place, allowing the blonde to breathe. Kendall rested his forearms on the Brunettes muscular chest before he quickly pressed his lips to James', capturing them in a soft kiss. James moved one hand up to cup Kendall's face, using his thumb to softly stroke his boyfriend's creamy cheek. Kendall had never seen so many emotions within anyone's eyes before. He stared infinitely as James stared back. With the many emotions, only one stood out.

A loving type of admiration.

"I love you so much." James commented in a smooth voice.

"You sure you're okay?" Kendall blushed as James nuzzled their noses.

"Perfectly fine. Amazing. On top of the world!" James cheered happily as he quickly sat up, hugging Kendall's body. "Wanna know why?" The teen grinned into the blonde's neck.

"Why?" Kendall chuckled as he slung his lazy, thin arm around James' neck.

"Because I have you in my arms." James said as he snuggled against Kendall. "You mean the world to me." He whispered.

"Fuck- where's my boyfriend?" Kendall smiled.

"Why do you always ruin our nice moments?" James whined as he shoved Kendall into the mattress to stand up. "I don't care actually. Cause I love you. Now, my sexy boyfriend. Let's go on a magical adventure!" James grinned as he raised an arm.

"Where too?" Kendall grinned, moving to sit in front of his boyfriend.

"For a random walk around Sherwood!" James cheered, grabbing a hold of the blonde's thin, creamy wrist and yanking him forward.

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

They lazily walked along the cool streets of Minnesota, hands and fingers tightly intertwined as they smiled, walking in silence. It was moment's like these- no- it was day's like these that James treasured. Days where Kendall's family was busy. Day's where Katie was staying at a friend's house and Jennifer was away working. Day's where Kendall and James were free to mope around the house and be as connected as they wished. Day's where they could do whatever they wanted as if they were the only people in the world.

"Man, I'm so tired." Kendall complained as he leaned into his boyfriend's side.

"True?" James smiled as he rested his head on his lovers. The blonde was just an inch shorter then James, but neither of them cared. They turned a corner, walking through Sherwood's shopping area to find a small little cafe. Minnesota was a small place that was full of weather that was colder then the warm, cordial people who resided in the icy town. "Wanna go in there?" James asked, pointing a long finger in the direction of the little coffee shop. The coffee shop sat sandwiched between an expensive clothing store and a video shop.

"Yeah. Looks nice. And warm. Can we get some movies afterwards?" Kendall added, pointing at the video shop+ James' face and hazel orbs lit up as he raised his and Kendall's hands, pressing the back of the creamy skin to his lips. The blonde blushed at the small hand kiss, making the brunette smile before walking in the desired direction before. James always loved the way he could make Kendall go from being a stubborn, head strong leader to a mushy blushing mess within a matter of seconds. He caught a glance up at the sky, thinking about his beautiful blonde. The clouds were grey, the windy breeze helping put together the assumption of a brewing storm.

"Do ya' think it's gonna rain?" James asked as he stopped and checked the road, certain no cars would be driving past. When he saw no vehicles he and Kendall crossed the room, moving out of each other's grip.

The blondes emerald orbs scanned the sky, a small smile dancing on his lips. "Too cold. I bet it'll snow." He smirked. James chuckled softly, faking a gasp full of disbelief as he stopped by the door, holding it open for Kendall.

"Snow? In Minnesota? I don't believe it!" James sarcastically commented as he followed his boyfriend inside. The cafe was painted with wallpapers matching a walnut brown with fake wooden panels along the floor. The strong scent of sweetener and coffee lingered in the air, slowly drifting into their noses. There wasn't many people in the cafe, a couple or so, a few loners using up the free wifi. It was quiet with a hushed volume, making James and Kendall try to stay quiet as they slowly walked in.

They stood side by side, walking towards the front desk. The front desk had a counter with sweet cakes on display inside a little fridge. Half of it was beautiful cake and the other half was warm foods such as bacon and cheese buns, toasties and hot cross buns. The sweet smell of the cakes and cookies plus the coffee and hot chocolates over took the scent of warm food. The twosome approached the counter with smiles, moving to the empty space of a flat, black countertop that had a see through wall around the parts next to it. The only available place to even lay your hands down was the space where a woman was smiling in her black uniform, topless hat and thick glasses. Her brown hair was tied into a messy bun and her smile was pearly and white. She was a lot shorter than the two guys, meaning she had to look up at them.

"Hi, how are you?" Her voice reminded Kendall of a cheerful robot. Wavering happiness that was programmed into her system.

"Good thanks. Yourself?" The blonde responded as he and his boyfriend marvelled the cakes.

"Could be better. What can I help you with today?" She asked as her small hand gesturing to the foods and drinks plastered on a menu above her. James and Kendall read over everything, trying to decide what they desired to eat.

"Uhmm... I'll just have a medium latte and a plain bagel." James said as he leaned down a little, making the girl relax her feet a little.

"How many sugars?" She asked while typing something into her cash register.

"Four." James smiled as sweet as the sugar he required for his drink. The girl stared at him for a little longer than necessary before shaking her head when Kendall cleared his throat.

"I'll have a chocolate chip cookie and a hot chocolate. With two sugars. Yeah. That's about it. Want anything else?" The blonde decided as he looked to James, the person he directed his final question too. James shook his head, watching Kendall pull his wallet out. His hand dove forward, almost out of habit to stop the blonde.

"Uh-uh. I've got this."

"But-"

"No buts. My mums rich and gives me money all the time. I'll pay. You can pay for the videos later." Kendall only pouted as James looked like he had made up his mind. The blonde knew how stubborn his lover was, so there really was no point in arguing. "How much is it?" He questioned.

_'Yep, definitely made up his mind.'_ Kendall thought as he tucked his wallet away.

"In total that's 14.50. What name will it be under?" The girl asked as she took the money James held out for her.

"Kendall." James answered with a smile. She nodded, writing a few things down before turning her petite frame and walking away. James looked at Kendall before following the blonde to a table.

The couple sat down in a booth by a widow. The booth was a rectangle shaped table made of dark black wood, similar to the wood at the counter. The wood was a dark ebony colour that reminded James of the multiple times he and Kendall had sat down in the exact same spot, with similar drinks and sweets enjoying each other's company. The booth seat that the boys sat face to face on were made of a soft, black leather. They stared at each other for a moment, that look of a thousand emotions still displayed in James' eyes as he smiled at Kendall, lost deep within his thoughts.

"Hey beautiful? You ever gonna stop staring at me? You're the gorgeous one here." Kendall stated as he looked down at the table, cheeks slightly heating up as he twiddled his thumbs. He watched the opposite thumbs rub back and forth before James spoke and his eyes were instantly on the brunette.

"How could I stop? Staring at you is fun. I mean, you're absolutely gorgeous today. I don't know why. As good looking as you are twenty four seven, today you're stunningly beautiful. Wait a sec-" James said as he pulled himself up a little and straightened his legs under the table. While his body was in a plank like position he dug into his pockets, pulling his phone out then returning to a normal sitting position.

"What on earth are you doing?" Kendall smiled as he watched James carefully. James leaned his elbows on the table, perfectly structured arms holding up his phone as James moved into the camera part.

"Smile beautiful." James said in a soft, sweet yet sexy voice. The sensual voice made Kendall blush deeply while he tried smiling. He dropped his head, running his fingers up threw his dirty blonde strands as James continued to take multiple photo's.

"Again- what the heck are you doing?" Kendall chuckled.

"Capturing memories." James answered.

"Memories?" Kendall cocked his head cutely to the side which resulted in James' finger rapidly hitting his phone. He smiled behind the phone, chuckling under his breath.

"Memories. After waking up from such a dream, I realised the time we have together is precious. And I don't want to ever forget moments like this. Memories like this. I'd give up all my memories in a heartbeat just to keep the ones involving you." James said in a playful yet serious, a loving yet amazing voice.

"Woah- you're in a really cheesy mood today." The blonde pointed out.

"God! Stop ruining my beautiful moments." The brunette playfully whined.

"I think you mean memories." The blonde smirked. "Why would I want to ruin our precious memories?" Kendall jokingly smirked. "What was you're stupid dream about anyway." James almost froze, staring at Kendall blankly as he tried to gather the right words to speak.

"It started in a dark room. The only people there were you, me and a shadow person. You were tied up, naked- which was kinda beautiful but scary- and really hurt. The room was pitch black except for the spotlight on you. Then this-"

"-Kendall!" The girl from earlier's voice called through the cafe. James sighed as an annoyed grunt slipped from Kendall's lips.

"I'll go get it. Tell me more when I come back." The blonde said as he stood up, dropping his winter coat into the seat to take his place. The cafe was too warm for such heavily coated clothing.

"Nah- I'll tell you after dinner or something." James responded, earning a shrug from Kendall.

"Okay. But I really wanna hear the rest." The blonde said as he shuffled away. Before walking away he leaned over James, placing a soft kiss to his forehead. He walked to the counter, smiling at the woman who had called his name. The short petite girl wasn't serving anymore, an old woman with grey hair stood in her place.

"Kendall?" She asked, sliding a beautifully carved tray in Kendall's direction.

"Yep. That's me." He smiled as he looked at the tray. The tray held two white mugs sitting on matching saucers and two small saucer sized plates but hair side. One with the plain bagel and the other with a chocolate chip cookie. "Can you make two more of these for when me and my partner leave?" Kendall asked, receiving a nod from the woman. Kendall's mouth almost watered at the smell of the sweets before he smiled, thanking the woman then turning back to see James sitting alone at the table. The loving emotions were no longer displaying on his face. Only hurt, longing and need. He glared at his fingers as if they'd stolen the most important thing in his life. His glare left once the tray was placed on the table and Kendall's hand was on his shoulder.

"Hey. Don't look so down when we're out. Actually- don't look so down when we're together. No- even better. Don't look down at all. You're too important to look down." The blonde commented. The sound of Kendal's voice brought an instant smile to James' lips as the brunette turned to look up at the other male. Kendall gave him a cordial smile, making him rest his hand over the one Kendall had positioned on his shoulder.

"The stuff smell's great. Not as great as you, but great." James stated. Kendall chuckled, leaning down to press a small kiss to James' lips. Both of them closed their eyes as James' hand moved from Kendall's and up the blondes arm to trail up to the blondes neck. He pulled Kendall closer to him, tilting his head to the side a little as he deepened their kiss. Their lips moved perfectly together as they passionately kissed. The kiss was tender and sweet, nothing deep and sexual. Kendall pulled away before the kiss could get to that point as he and James had a habit of accidentally kissing a little too much, their kisses heating up a lot. Kendall opened his eyes to see James suck both his lips in, as if he was enjoying the tingly feeling his lips always got after kissing Kendall. James opened his eyes, love shining brightly through them as Kendall walked to his original seat, sitting down. No words needed to be spoken really.

"You'll never guess what I still have." James started in a calm, relaxed voice that was laced with pure happiness.

"The comb I gave you with that white shirt?" Kendall asked with oblivion.

"Yes. But I was meaning the voice message." James responded with a large smile.

"Y-you-you mean the-the- the message?" Kendall stuttered. James grabbed the phone he had placed on the table top next to his hands to put it in front of his face. He scrolled threw it, moving his finger on the screen Kendall couldn't see before handing the phone to the blonde.

"Listen." James commanded. Kendall nodded, gulping as he grabbed the phone and held it to his ear.

_"Hey James. Uh- If you haven't checked the caller ID then it's Kendall if you have- then, uh, hi."_ There was a moment of silence Kendall listened too before his voice spoke again through the message. _"So I told you that I really needed to talk to you tonight. But you weren't home and your phone won't answer. Or you won't answer your phone. Either way I'll leave it here so if you hear it you hear it and if you don't you don't. Okay. Well. I. Um. I. I love you. There. I said it. Happy? Well. You wouldn't know. Anyway. I love you. A lot. I love your hair. Your eyes. Lips. Chin. Shoulders. Chest. Torso. Muscles. Arms. Legs. Every part of you. Even the parts I've only ever gotten a little peek at. I love you. I love James Diamond. I've loved you for such a long time now that it's just- I need to tell you. Yeah. I don't wanna take up to long so yeah. I really love you. Kay. Bye."_ There was some shuffling then the recorded message ended. Kendall stared at the phone with a deep scarlet blush as he handed his boyfriend the phone.

"I called you two seconds after that and kinda poured my heart and feelings out. I listen to that every time I miss you, I don't know why. But it's comforting. It reminds me of the fact that you do love me, and my feelings for you aren't hitting a block wall." James said as he put his phone down. Kendall stared at James for a moment, a little confused but he decided to put it behind him. Something about James wasn't right, at all. He was acting way too strange for everything to simply be okay.

"I love you so much James. I always have, and I always will."

By the time they had finished their snacks it was a few minutes after lunch. The pair stood up, standing by each other's side so they could take a hold of each other's hands and hold them, intertwining their finger's as they started to walk. They left their eating utensils behind them, their cups, plates and a few crumbs behind them. They walked out of the small cafe, the delicious smell turning into a cold watery ice type of smell that mixed with tar and pine. The beautiful smells of Minnesota.

They walked to the video store that was right next door, silence stringing between them. The large mechanical doors slid open, glass and steel pushing to the side to allow the couple in. The carpeted floor was laid out over a majority of the video store as Van and Converse covered feet walked inside. James looked to his left, seeing multiple tables full of candy and drinks. Even a few movie action figures were here and there. The brunette and his lover walked down each isle, reading each movie title and admiring the covers.

"What do you feel like watching?" Kendall questioned as he looked around the new releases.

"Uhmm... I dunno. I kinda feel like something cliché and cheesy." James answered with honesty.

"Boring." Kendall groaned.

"If it's such a bad thought then what do you want to watch?" The brunette smiled, hiding the offense he had from being honest.

"Something scary. Or spooky. How about a horror movie?" James thought over the blonde's response. Shrugging his shoulders.

"If that's what you want. Can I choose then?" James smirked.

"Sure. As long as it's one I haven't seen before." Kendall answered. James smiled while hazel orbs started going over each DVD displayed on the white, wooden shelves.

"Have you seen _The Conjuring_? I heard that one was good." James said as he walked past said movie, grabbing it from the shelf to admire it.

"Not yet. Let's get it then. Want anything else?" Kendall smiled as he grabbed the DVD from the shelf.

"Popcorn!" James grinned. "Movie's are no good without popcorn!"

"I'll be at the counter, go grab some while you can." The blonde smiled at his love, standing on the tip of his toes a bit so he could press a small kiss to James' cheek. "I'll be waiting."

"Okay." James smiled, going into the opposite direction of his lover. Once he had found the microwave popcorn, he looked back to see his boyfriend standing in line. Kendall stood there, facing the counter as he tapped the DVD case against his outer thigh. His face was deep in thought as he continued to tap the DVD, James just staring at him. Even a simple thing such as thinking and waiting was beautiful in his eyes.

A slight look of worry crossed the blonde's features as he turned his head, looking for something. When he saw James, he couldn't help but smile. James quickly jogged over to the blonde, showing him the microwave popcorn he discovered.

"I found it." He smiled.

"Why were you staring at me?" Kendall grinned.

"Because I love you." James simply said, handing Kendall the packet of movie snacks. "Can we get chocolate milk too?"

"Of course. How could I say no to someone as cute as you?" Kendall asked.

"Now whose being cheesy and shit?" James smirked, earning a smack on the arse from Kendall.

"Go get the milk."

"The only milk I _really _want comes from you." James whispered as he leaned down a little, kissing Kendall's neck before nibbling his ear. Goosebumps ran all down Kendall's body as he bit his bottom lip.

"We're in a store. You can have as much of me as you like when we're home and the movie's finished." Kendall smiled.

"Promise?" James questioned with adorable puppy dog eyes.

"Promise." Kendall assured him.

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦


	2. Precious Memories Tied to a Thought

Chapter Two - Precious Memories Tied to a Thought

"We forgot the drinks!" Kendall groaned in annoyance. The cool air of Minnesota blasted on his face as he and his lover exited the video shop. James held the popcorn as Kendall held onto _The Conjuring_, their not-so-much-thought-put-into choice of movie. A stroke of lightning streaked the sky, lighting a few of the grey clouds with a bright light. The bolt resembled a tiny tree, then soon after a soft clap of thunder sounded.

"What drinks?" James queried as he stopped walking. Kendall turned towards the small cafe as he held the rented DVD tighter to his chest.

"Our drinks were super nice- so I decided to buy some to walk home with." The blonde smiled proudly.

"Cool." James simply said as he walked towards the cafe. James' behaviour had Kendall confused. _'What was his dream really about?' _the blonde pondered.

The twosome walked back into the cafe, Minnesota's cold pine and tar smell leaving them so they could be greeted with the same warm, sweet scent from earlier. Kendall saw the old woman who had replaced the original girl who had served them. She smiled softly, turning around to grab a cardboard tray that held two takeaway mugs. Kendall approached the counter with his brunette of a lover by his side.

"Sorry- I forgot to remind you on your way out." The woman cheerfully smiled.

"That's alright. We had to get a movie anyway." Kendall stated as he placed his hand on the warm cardboard that contained his beverage. 'HC' was written neatly in black texted across the drink on the left while the other had 'ML' on the other. The woman pointed to the 'HC' drink with a small smile.

"This ones the hot chocolate. Was this all for today? Because you still haven't paid." She stated.

"Oh yeah- money!" Kendall grinned nervously as he reached into his pocket. His hand moved around until he felt something cool. When he pulled his clenched hand out he found himself holding a few penny's. James chuckled softly, the sound soft, beautiful and amazing to Kendall's ears. He watched his boyfriend pull out his wallet, handing a few notes to the woman. The money was counted, a cordial smile playing on the woman's lips as she straightened out her black uniform. She pushed the drinks more into their direction, making the blonde thankfully smile.

"Thanks." He grinned.

"Have a nice day." She smiled, cocking her head to the side a little. The two smiled, thanking the woman again before waving their goodbyes. They pushed the doors open, James waiting for the blonde to walk through the door. The cool ground beneath them steamed a little bit, a light fog radiating from the warmth of the ground as it came into contact with the cooling areas of Minnesota. A few small droplets of water fell from the sky, making James grin.

"Hah!" He smiled. "Told ya' it was gonna rain." James proudly pointed out. Kendall rolled his eyes, walking by his boyfriend as the rain fell softly, hardening with each drop. The rain was quick to turn into small amounts of hail, making James pout. As the rain turned into droplets of ice, the two quickened their pace.

"Neither of us were right." Kendall teased. "We'd better run home. Like- run run." Kendall said as the hail became harder. They held onto their things, wishing they could've gotten a bag of some sort so they could run easier. They held their items close to their chests as they ran through the icy storm that broke out quicker than expected. They ran through alleys and streets, confused as to which direction they were actually going in. They turned left and right, long leg's carrying them through the bruising weather.

The pair ran until they found a crack between buildings that had something between it, blocking any of the hail from getting in. They didn't have enough time to check what would keep the hail off them as they moved under cover.

With the sound of the hail smashing into the 'roof' James and Kendall leaned against the ally walls. They panted softly, backs against the cool bricks as they slid to their feet. The cement ground was moist, making the boys shiver before getting into a comfortable sitting position. They looked out at the mouth of the ally, and then looked behind them to see a blocked ball. The hail bounced off the tar roads as it fell from the sky. Kendall passed James his drink, a small cosy smile dancing on his lips.

"Looks like we'll be _chilling _here until the hail stops." Kendall said threw a smug grin.

"Chilly? Really? You're actually gonna make puns?" James chuckled as he snatched his drink away from his lover's freezing hands. James took a sip, a content sigh pushing past his lips. The cold air surrounding them made James' breath slightly visible, which brought a smile to Kendall's lips. He puffed out some air, lingering on the exhale to watch the small amount of steam.

Kendall leaned to the side a little, resting his head on James' shoulder before he pressed the mug to his lips and took a sip of the hot chocolate. The milky liquid warmed Kendall's body as he instantly craved more. He and James drank more of their drinks, the only sounds being the fall of the hail.

After a while the hail started to soften. No more hail or rain fell as the icy substance that fell from the sky turned into snow. The soft snow started to fall, making Kendall grin and jump to his feet.

"I knew it would snow!" He cheered.

"It still rained." The blonde's lover stated as he rose to his feet.

"At least we can walk home." Kendall pointed out, making James lean forward and nuzzle their noses together. Kendall giggled, making James laugh deep in his throat.

"That was cute."

"That was sexy." Kendall subsided. The blonde pecked his lovers lips then held onto his drink and the DVD while James held his own drink, their popcorn and the 2litre carton of chocolate milk he had bought.

The couple walked in the snow, not caring how cold they were. As the soft snow continued to fall, only covering parts of Minnesota's empty street's the boys continued their journey back to Kendall's home.

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

The Knight house was warm, instantly spreading soft heat throughout the couple's body as they entered the home. The two threw their coats onto the floor, stripping down to one layer of clothing as they entered the house. Due to the cold walk back (and not to mention the hail hideout alleyway), they had devoured their drinks. The blonde haired boy walked into the kitchen, placing the DVD down on the counter along with his empty mug. James copied these actions by putting the popcorn, chocolate flavoured milk and his own empty drink container next to Kendall's discarded items. The brunette smiled at his lover, watching as he raised his arms above his head with a yawn.

Kendall leaned down, pulling his shoes off to allow his bare feet access to the cool kitchen floor tiles. The tiles were so cool that his feet stung a little at first, their warmth not so compatible with the cool. Once his feet had gotten used to the cool he took a few limp steps forward. Once he was at an acceptable distance he fell forward, right onto the brunette boy's chest. James' hazel orbs never left his boyfriend as he captured him in a warm embrace. Kendall smiled as he sighed softly, hugging James tightly.

"God you're so warm. I love it." Kendall stated. One thing both of them enjoyed on snowy days was simply laying on the couch cuddling together as the fire crackled in the fireplace and stupid movies played.

"And I love you." The brunette whispered as he leaned down and kissed the top of Kendall's beanie coated blonde mop of hair. Kendall pulled away from James and tapped the boy's firm chest.

"Go get the movie ready and I'll prepare the snacks." Kendall smiled.

"After the movie I'll be preparing you." James growled huskily. He smirked, squeezing Kendall's arse before giving it a small slap, pushing Kendall forward. He chuckled, shaking his head to try and get read of the never fading smile.

"Shut up." He blushed. James smiled, grabbing the DVD off the marble counter before turning and walking away. When you first walk into Kendall's house there's a small corridor. Stairs separate the lounge and dining room along with a few pasty walls covered in family photos of Kendall, his mother and his younger sister. James admired the photos, enjoying the warm feeling he got from seeing them as a family as it was one thing he never truly had.

Unlike the rest of the house, other than the bedrooms, the lounge room was covered with a carpeted floor. Other then the houses warm air it also had a warm and cordial aura that came from the furniture Jennifer Knight had on display. James walked to the TV unit, bending down to allow his tanned hand to run across the DVD player. Once it had been turned on and the tray and opened up for him, he removed the disc from its case. Once _The Conjuring _was in the DVD player and ready for action he awaited Kendall's arrival.

The smell of butter popcorn and a little bit of salt lingered in the air. The brunette looked up from the couch to see Kendall walk into the lounge room holding a bowel of popped corn cornels and two glasses of chocolate milk on a tray. He even put a small bowel of lollies on there. James waved the DVD controllers, bringing a small smile to Kendall's lips as he dived onto the couch. He snuggled into James' side, snatching the controllers from James to press play as he dragged the tray forward, shoving a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

As the movie started, the two continued to slowly move, trying to find comfortable positions to sit in. By the time _The Conjuring _had gotten 12 minutes and thirty five seconds through they were finally comfortable. James was lying with his back pressed into the corner of the couch while he spread his legs enough for the blonde to lie between him, wrapped in a warm embrace.

The movie progressed into something a little _scarier _according to Kendall's comments as the daughters were standing in a dark bedroom. They were trying to figure out why her sister was sleepwalking when sitting, crouched atop of the wardrobe was a demonic woman. Her smirk and the way she cocker her head to the side, along with her sudden appearance had the girl's screaming. The scream made Kendall jump a little, along with James' soft yelp.

The popcorn was down to a few old seeds, burnt pieces and left over's while James' drink was half full and Kendall's was completely gone. They were up to the scene where a woman had fallen down the back of the wardrobe, falling down into the basement. She was looking into the jack in the box intensely, watching carefully. The suspense had Kendall clinging onto James, making him smile a little knowing that Kendall thought that if anything bad were to happen, he'd have James to protect him.

_"I-I know you're there." Kendall whispered as he whimpered softly. Kendall's voice was hoarse and tired. James couldn't stop staring at the blonde, nothing but amazement crossing his mind. "I- I'm coming-"_

_"No! You have to leave-"_

_"-That means leaving you! And I'm not gonna leave after coming this far." James' words were as deep as an important vow one would exchange during a marriage ceremony. Silence was drawn over them both as they felt the presence of someone else in the room. The person who started it all, and was about to end it._

Memories of the dream flooded James' mind, making him hold Kendall tightly right when the woman screamed form the being that popped in front of her face on the movie. The movie and James' reaction made Kendall quietly scream.

The two yawned when the movie had finished, both of them stretching their limbs out. The blonde moved so his body would rest against James', similar to the way he had rested against said brunette earlier that morning. With finished snacks and the movie credits rolling, neither of them moved to take the disc out.

"So what should we do now?" Kendall's green orbs mapped out every spot on James' face. "Maybe, tell me the rest of that dream?" Instead of getting an appropriate answer he received an annoyed groan and James moving underneath him so their sitting position could change. He moved so he was sitting, pulling Kendall into his lap.

"I believe you said I can have a certain something after the movie..." James pointed out.

"Yeah, but aren't you tired?"

"Can't you make me exhausted? When's your mum coming home?" The boy asked as he held his lover close to him, resting his head on his shoulder as his legs protectively wrapped around him.

"Around eight or nine. Katie's staying at her friends place all week and so we have a few more hours alone." Kendall answered. A smile was pulled across James' lips as he leaned forward, tilting his head to press his lips to the small space between the bottom of Kendall's ear and his neck. James moved his lips a little, opening them to allow his teeth a tiny bit of access, enough to make Kendall close his eyes and tilt his head to give James more access.

"Fine then!" Kendall said as he pushed himself away from James to stand up. "You _have _to tell me about the dream afterwards, okay? I'm sick of not knowing. We're supposed to be a team, and you're-" Kendall was cut off when James stood up suddenly, pressing his lips to the boy's peachy ones. James' kiss was quick and short, yet full of something close to lust.

"Shhhh..." He hushed, eyelids falling as he pressed both his hands to Kendall's face. Tanned palms pressing against pale creamy skin. He rested his forehead against Kendall's and simply breathed in the scent surrounding them. The scent of the fading popcorn, the soft sweet scent from the drinks, the smell of the snow outside and the warm smell of the carpet heating. Even the slight smell of dust from the old furniture. Then there was the all too familiar smell of Kendall's strawberry body wash that usually belongs to his mother but he uses it when James is over. Or when he goes to visit James. Most of the time the blonde smells of dried sweat mixed with cream and James' happiest memoires.

"James, you know I love you right? Whatever dreams you keep having, they're not real. I'm real, and I'm right here." Kendall said in an assuring voice. He pressed his lips to both of James' eyes as an indication for him to keep his eyes shut. "Keep them shut. A kiss was placed so you know even when you're not looking, I'm always with you." He stood on the tips of his toes, pressing those peachy, pursed lips to James' temple. "Here's a kiss so I'm always on your mind." Kendall said softly. He kissed James' nose, making him giggle softly and cutely crinkle up his face. "Here's a kiss to remind you I'm right under your nose."

Kendall moved a little so he could peck a soft kiss over James ear, making goose bumps run down the brunette's body, his neck and ears being very sensitive places. "Here's a kiss so you can know that I'll always listen to you, whether it's about your hair or school. Your family or your problems." He bent his back a little, kissing right over the area of James' chest where his heart would be. "Here's a kiss so I'm always in your heart."

"A kiss that say's I'm only a phone dial away."

"A kiss that say's I'm in the palm of your hand. Honestly, when I'm around you I'm putty in your hands."

"A kiss that say's I'm a warm embrace dying to be hugged."

"A kiss that say's you give me butterflies in my stomach, and I want to give you the same feeling." Kendall smiled warmly, looking up to see the deepest, darkest colour of red exploding over James' features as he tried not to break down into a pool of embarrassment, which only made Kendall blush in return. As the kisses continued, Kendall's lips eventually were pressed against James'.

"And here's a sign to say-"

"-God I love you!" James exclaimed with happiness for Kendall. He squeezed his eyes shut and dove forward, pressing his body tightly against Kendall's. He spun them both around for a little, holding the blonde in a warm embrace. He stopped the constant turning of his and Kendall's body to press their foreheads together.

"I love you so much James. Stop worrying about these nightmares you keep having. No matter what happens, I will always love you. Just like how you'll always love me. All of our memories together are precious, and they're all threaded to a small thought. Moments like right now. The way we just laid down and watched a movie together, enjoying each other's company. Even that's a precious memory."

"Kendall, anything involving you is precious." James smiled. He leaned down, kissing Kendall's lips tenderly as he held the boy closer to him, moving his hands down to Kendall's hips. As if out of habit Kendall's arms instantly wrapped themselves around James' neck like a warm, bony scarf.

"James~" Kendall gasped as James ran his hands up and down the sides of Kendall's body. The soft feel of James' warm finger tips running along the smooth material of his shirt sent a small wave of pleasure and goosebumps across Kendall's creamy body. It was touches like this that turned Kendall on. James could simply run his hand across the back of Kendall's neck and the blonde's member would spring to life.

James allowed his warm and large hands to slip inside the other male's shirt. His hands roamed across the bare skin under his touch, Kendall's shirts material grazing softly against his skin as he did so. He moved his hands out so he could unbutton Kendall's shirt. Each button was slowly popped out until the material was split into two at the front. The boys creamy torso was put on display, making James lick his lips and move forward enough to have his lips touching Kendall's neck. He moved his lips enough to have Kendall tilting his head to the side, allowing James to have more access to his skin. James spread his lips so he could bite down on Kendall's neck, the blondes skin sandwiched between James' perfect teeth. James sucked and nipped at the spot, making a purplish bruise evident against the creamy skin. He continued the process of claiming Kendall through love bites as his lips trailed down Kendall's body.

Kendall's lips quivered in pleasure as he squirmed in James' grasp. "James..." He breathed. "Please." The plead had James grin and push Kendall into the couch. A gasp escaped the blonde's lips as James crawled between Kendall's jean coated legs. The cool yet warming air ghosted over Kendall's skin, making him shiver a little from the feeling.

"Please what?" Kendall's brunette lover questioned with a growing smirk.

"Please take me. Take me now. It's been so long..." Kendall answered in a voice a few notches lower then a whisper.

"We did it last night." James chuckled, making Kendall grunt.

"It feels like its been _forever_." Kendall's exaggeration made James' lips dive forward to smash into Kendall's thicker pair. As their lips moved in perfect sync, dancing and grinding against each other James let his hands fall onto either side of Kendall's face. Their kiss grew deeper with passion while James' hands trailed down Kendall's body and past the inside of his shirt. James slipped his hands around to Kendall's back, hands hidden with the plaid material of Kendall's previously buttoned up shirt.

James' tongue licked and flickered along Kendall's bottom lip, pushing it open before the blonde could grant any type of access for his lover. James' hands pushed against Kendall's back, making it arch as their kiss deepened and their lower bodies were pressed together. Kendall's eyes remained closed as James watched Kendall carefully.

"Kendall, you've always got me. And I hope I'll always have you. Now, _let's make memories tonight_." James leaned closer to Kendall, grinding his lower half against Kendall's, both of their penises coming to life. The thrill of having the bludge of James' lower regions pressing into his made his member throb with excitement. James held Kendall in this position with one hand, using his other to slide into Kendall's pants. It was times like these were James was grateful the blonde preferred having his belt loose around his hips and V line.

"Fuuu~uuck..." The boy with dirty blonde locks moaned, emerald eyes flashing a darker shade as lust clouded his vision. James' hand had gripped Kendall tightly, pressing, rubbing, grazing and tugging. All of it made him stiffen within his lover's grasp, a light growled moan sounding from him. James moved so Kendall could move into a better lying position before he popped the button on his belt. Once the belt was loosened he undid his zipper, watching the way Kendall's eyes were so closely trained on what was happening that he couldn't help but chew on his bottom lip, fighting off a loud moan.

Once James had his pants removed, he remained in his boxers for the sheer reason of teasing Kendall further. James kissed the navel under Kendall's belly button, licking softly at the small dark hairs that trailed a small line that split through the V line shape that pointed directly at the one place he craved most in their current situation. James didn't even have to look as his hands helped release the pressure around Kendall's dick. James removed the material that held place as jeans and underwear to let the blonde's creamy member pop out. His erection was hard and red, burning with desire. James' lips moved further down, almost reaching Kendall's member before he pushed his tongue out.

The pink, moist muscle trailed a line of spit down to Kendall's throbbing cock, slipping and sliding along it as James took a hold of the base. By this point both of them had broken into a heated sweat. The room may have been cool but a fiery passion was burning in their skin. A passion that spoke of lust and love. Kendall's eyes tightly closed as James continued to lick and slur at his lover's penis. As one hand took a hold of the base, his tongue licked up a few veins and the blonde's shaft. James let his eyes flutter closed as he engulfed Kendall's member. The taste of his lover exploded and danced on his taste buds as he started to softly suck. While he softly sucked he moved his other hand down to Kendall's ball sac, taking the scrotum into his hand. He rolled his hand around a little, massaging the sac as he sucked harder.

Kendall moaned loudly as his breathing became rapid. He couldn't control the way his body reacted to the feeling of James' warm and moist cavern wrapped around his member. Then the feeling of him playing with his balls, it was too much. James continued to massage Kendall's testicles until he decided they'd had enough for one night. His hand released the sac, lips never leaving Kendall's member as his free hand moved up Kendall's body and poked into his mouth. Once James had deemed his lips perfectly lubricated, he moved his hand back to Kendall's balls.

James' lips never left Kendall's cock as his finger ran down the skin of Kendall's private, sensitive and most vulnerable areas until he pushed the tip of his finger into Kendall's puckered anus. The feeling of the intruding finger surprised Kendall, making him gasp and squirm up a bit. He soon relaxed when pulled his finger out. At the same time as removing his fingers tip he pulled his lips away from the head of Kendall's member, a small pop revealing in the room full of nothing but heavy breathing. James licked his pre-come coated lips and pushed his finger deep into Kendall's entrance, knuckles deep. Kendall gasped loudly, pushing away from James.

"Dude- we- we should probably go-go up-up~"

"Upstairs?" James breathed. Kendall rapidly nodded, receiving a short kiss from James before he was swept to his feet. James stared at Kendall for a moment, the dazed look reminding James of the first time they confessed their love for each other.

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

_It only took one more hard pound into Kendall's prostate for the brunette to lose himself in Kendall's world. He almost screamed, Kendall's name becoming a slur of unrecognisable syllables, sounds and 'words' as he moaned loudly. The sound of James reaching the climax he had taken so long to build had Kendall reacting very similar to James, only he accidentally slipped out a phrase he was saving for an important time. _

_"Nnnggh! Fuckingfuckfuckfuck! J-Ja-James! Ja~nngggh~mes! I- I love- I love you!"_

_As soon as their dicks softened and their ejaculation had worn them out, James tried to hold himself up above Kendall. He stared down at the blonde with a dark crimson blush before he laughed. He chuckled at first but couldn't help but break into a fit of laughter, pulling himself out of Kendall. Kendall watched with tired eyes as James laughed while removing his dirtied condom. After cleaning up, James leaned against the wooden backboard of his bed, looking down at his lover who tried to move into a comfier position, hissing at the stinging sensation that flared up his body. _

_"Why are you laughing?" Kendall asked, his eyelids growing heavy as he dazedly watched James._

_"I never thought you'd say that for the first time while we came." James laughed._

_"Iloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyou! James Dylan Diamond, I really do love you. With all my heart. Ever since that phone call I've never actually said it. But I really do love you." Kendall smiled, leaning into James._

_"I love you so much. Forever and always." James smiled as he hugged his dirty blonde haired boyfriend closer to him._

_"Forever and always."_

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

~ A/N; Please don't shoot me! I did NOT make a Good With grenades pun/reference thing. If you got it anyway... So... I actually posted the second chapter! Wow am I proud of myself. So this plot has been raping my mind for fucking years now. Not really- more like a few weeks, maybe a month. Either way I'm so happy to have these first chapters written and I hope I don't lose inspiration and I actually finish it. So yes; there's obviously heaps more unwritten chapters to come. This story is also me testing my new way of writing. I've looked back at my other stories and I have really improved, making this writing a lot better than my others. I decided to be a lot more descriptive and change the dialogue a little. While I write I'm practically screaming BE MORE DESCRIPTIVE! NO ONE LIKES SHITTY NO-DESCRIPTIONESS-AT-ALL STORIES! I also try my hardest to stop repeating and using the same words. Which is hard when "cordial" is one of my favourite words and I wanna use it in every sentence! I hope you're liking it so far- and as much as I hate saying this, a review wouldn't hurt ;) thanks heaps and the next chapter should be up after the new year-ish. Merry Late Christmas and have an amazing Happy New Year! ~


End file.
